


ToM nOoK x ReAdEr SmUt!!1!1!!1!

by uwugorl123



Category: Animal Crossing
Genre: Multi, Please this is too cursed, i can’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwugorl123/pseuds/uwugorl123
Summary: I’m so sorry
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	ToM nOoK x ReAdEr SmUt!!1!1!!1!

You wake up in your bed because you hear a knock at your door  
‘Who could that be this late at night?’ You ponder  
You trudge to the door and swing it open you see your landlord tom nook?  
“What are you doing here so late to-“ he cuts you off with his lips crashing onto yours you happily return his kiss you both pull away for air “y-y/n...” he then goes in for another kiss and pushes you in closing the door behind him and he then pins you down onto your bed and licks your bottom lip asking for entrance you kept your mouth shut just to tease him and he pulled your hair making you gasp he quickly put his tongue into your mouth and you started making out it slowly got more heated and Tom nook wanted more  
“T-Tom nook kun” you whisper he starts running his hand down your body and stops at your Nono square he then slowly he takes his hand away you whimper slightly at the loss of contact but what he did next was amazing he got out his massive out of this world 30 inch horse pp and put it up to your face you then bit half of it off so that the rest could fit in you he groaned from the pain and pleasure of it once u finished it he pinned you down again and lined himself up with your entrance and pushed his tip in you had tears in your eyes he waited until you adjusted and put in half of his pp and you already felt like he was reaching the deepest parts of you it didn’t help that his pp was thicc so he pushed himself all the way in and you moaned out “y-y/n loosen up a b-bit” Tom nook bit your neck and gave you a couple hickeys and you relaxed he then pulled all the way out and went back in at a fast pace each time it would push a moan out of you he then finished inside u so u could be preggo and have hybrid little shits soz I mean children “don’t let anyone know about this y/n” he whispered softly “this is only to compensate for your debt” he added you felt a little sad and used

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry


End file.
